There's Always A Surprise
by kirika o7
Summary: By the end of everything, a surprise awaits. Yaoi. : FujixRyo
1. Chapter 1

**There's Always A Surprise**

Summary: While the Seigaku Regulars were practicing, Coach Ryuzaki asked both Sakuno Ryuzaki, her granddaughter, and Tomoka Osakada, Sakuno's best friend, to decide what would their club do in the incoming festival of Seigaku which is 2 weeks from now. What would the girls decide? First fan fiction!! \:D/

Disclaimer: POT is not mine I tell you !!

**Chapter 1**

The sun was high up in the sky. Heat was radiated, making people perspire due to the heat. The Seigaku Regulars were practicing for their final upcoming match against Rikkai Dai in the Kantou Tournament which is the next day wherein they will surely win. They were drenched in sweat. Although that was the situation, they continued practicing, too serious to be concerned about the heat.

Coach Ryuzaki watched as her regulars willingly practice for the gold. A few seconds later a freshman approached her and told her that the principal was looking for her. She walked away and slowly walked towards the building where she can find the principal's office.

**+Principal's Office+**

Three knocks resounded in the room. A tall man wearing formal clothes sat in front of a mahogany desk with papers scattered all over. He stared at the door while clearing his desk. "Who is it?" A strong and manly voice spoke. The voice was filled with the indication of power.

Coach Ryuzaki coughed twice before answering, "It's me Ryuzaki. A freshman of mine told me you called?" An elderly voice was heard from outside.

The principal smiled in realization. "Ah, Coach Ryuzaki! Come in, come in!" He gestured for her to come in after he opened the door. He sat down on the seat he was occupying earlier while Ryuzaki sat opposite of him. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds before the principal sighed. "How are your boys doing, Coach?" the principal asked with a very pleasant smile. He was in his mid-thirties and his face was full of wrinkles but, when you look into his eyes, you see that he is still unmistakably handsome.

Ryuzaki smiled back at his kindness and concern for her boys. "They are doing fine. Thank you for asking," she paused. "But, why did you call for me? To be called by you mean it's an urgent matter." Coach Ryuzaki said pointedly. She looked worried for some reason.

The principal just chuckled, a tinkling sound that isn't made for a boy at his age. "You know very well that the Seishun Gakuen Festival is very near. Almost a few days from now. And that each club has to do something for the festival, am I right?" he smiled, looking like a 15 year old boy, shocking the hell out of Ryuzaki.

She chucked nervously, coughing secretly. "H-hai," she replied unsure of the situation. Oh God! He's going to make this hard for all of them!

The principal raised a dark brow at her uneasiness. He smirked before replying. "But as you and your club know, you still don't have a plan for the festival, right?" He asked once more, showing her his dark side once again.

She gulped nervously. He might make them do something they won't like. She shook her head at the thought and concentrated at the principal again. "H-hai" she replied once more, still stuttering. She looked older than her age once again, her wrinkles showing proudly now.

The principal was laughing at her expression. But stopped after he saw her glare. He coughed twice and looked at her once again. "So now I want you to choose an activity that your club will do for the festival. Please submit it to me tomorrow morning so that Akito-san (the vice president) and Mikoto-kun (student president) would finish and finalize the plans for that celebration," he smiled then gave the information sheet for the activity that the club will do.

She sighed of relief after hearing that _they _would choose the activity and _not him. _"I understand. I'll return with the plans soon," Coach Ryuzaki said and stood up. "Thank you very much. Will you excuse me, my club might need me now," she then bowed and left the office, hurriedly escaping.

He laughed silently. "Choose wisely" the principal muttered then smiled while he looked at the tennis courts where the whole team was practicing.

**+Tennis Courts+**

She was walking slowly towards the courts. "Hmm… Which activity should we choose?" Coach Ryuzaki muttered while rubbing her chin.

"There are a lot of choices. But what could be approved by everyone? Café, games, role playing…" she read the available activities that her club could do for the festival. She was having a hard time choosing.

Fortunately, Sakuno and Tomoka were walking around and saw her.

"Obaa-san!" Sakuno yelped in surprise seeing her obaa-san wasn't coaching her team but was looking at some paper.

Tomoka –too dense to notice anything- just greeted Coach Ryuzaki. "Ryuzaki-sensei, GOOD AFTERNOON!!" Tomoka greeted with a chirpy yet very _loud_ voice, making a lot of students deaf.

'_Is it just me or is it when every time I see Tomoka her voice gets louder and louder like I was some deaf person?'_ Coach Ryuzaki thought while shaking. Her lips were twitching uncontrollably.

Ryuzaki-sensei looked away for a moment before looking at the two again, now with a smile on her face. "Good afternoon to you too girls," Coach Ryuzaki greeted back like she wasn't thinking about anything that involved something bad about one of them.

Sakuno sighed, she already knew about what her grandma was thinking about at this moment. "Ne, Obaa-san what's that paper you're holding?" Sakuno asked (changing the topic, of course) while pointing at the sheet of paper that her grandmother was holding.

Ryuzaki looked at her granddaughter gratefully. "Oh this?" She indicated towards the paper. "This is the available list of possible activities our club could do for the festival," Coach Ryuzaki explained showing them the paper.

Tomoka's mouth formed an 'O' at the realization. "Ne sensei can we help you think about what the team is gonna do this festival?! Please! Please!" Tomoka asked (more like shouted), pleading Coach Ryuzaki with determined eyes. "You know the saying, 'Three heads are better than one', right?!" Tomoka pointed out (more like boasted out T__T). She jumped up and down leaving Sakuno to stop her friend from being too excited.

Both the Ryuzakis just sweat drop and thought '_She's becoming like Horio-kun/Horio. Only he's a bit controlled.' _They sighed.

To stop Tomoka from doing something she won't like, she thought of just listening to whatever they say. "Well I agree with you there Tomoka-chan" the old hag said, forcing herself to have self-control.

Tomoka paced back and forth while thinking."Hmm… I prefer role playing!" Tomoka voiced out after a few minutes.

"Why is that Tomoka-chan" Sakuno asked, curious about her friend's idea. She was now looking at her friend curiously.

The girl wearing pigtails smiled. "Because I know that half of the female population here in Seigaku belongs to one or two fan clubs of Seigaku's Regular" Tomoka pointed out intelligently, shocking the other two a little.

Ryuzaki-sensei looked at her, wanting to hear more. "Your point is?" Coach Ryuzaki asked curious on what the young girl would want to tell them. She isn't used to this girl's antics after all.

Tomoka sighed, a little frustrated as to why they don't get what she was saying. "My point is: 1) half of the female population will surely go to your play because they want to see their prince in some costume that will make them scream their love for them and 2) not only the half population of Seigaku will come but other schools will come and see it. The hot boys of the tennis club aren't called princes for nothing you know." Tomo reasoned out, too proud of what she came up with.

Both Ryuzakis were awed and dumbstruck. It was genius! The two of them had giant grins on their faces.

"That's a great idea!" Coach Ryuzaki shouted in happiness. Thank God Tomoka was given a brain today!

Sakuno nodded eagerly. "I agree with Obaa-san, Tomo-chan!" Sakuno said while clapping. _'I can't believe that Tomo-chan was this smart! Since when was she this smart? Oh well, at least she has common sense now.'_ Sakuno added in her mind, also thanking God.

She continued to stare at the sky. _'Well my work here is done! That was easier than I thought it would be. Well, thanks to Tomoka anyway.'_ Coach Ryuzaki thought happily.

"THIS FESTIVAL WOULD BE THE BEST!!!" Tomoka yelled at the top of her lungs while both the Ryuzakis held their ears and shivered.

'_Hmm…is there a cure for loud voices?' _They thought at the same time. They looked at Tomoka again, scaring them completely. '_Maybe not.'_ They sighed as they looked at Tomoka that was dancing like her life depended on it. Well, once an idiot, always an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own POT or any of its characters. Bleh! :P

I hope you do enjoy this :D

Come to think about it I haven't introduced to you the Regulars. Oh well…

I do thank you everyone for reading my story, even though it's my first fan fiction

Recap:

"_THIS FESTIVAL WOULD BE THE BEST!!!" Tomoka yelled at the top of her lungs while both the Ryuzakis held their ears and shivered._

'_Hmm…is there a cure for loud voices?' __They thought at the same time. They looked at Tomoka again, scaring them completely. '__Maybe not,'__ they sighed as they looked at Tomoka that was dancing like her life depended on it. Well, once an idiot, always an idiot._

+Ryoma's POV+

It was a tiring day for me and my sempais. Practice was harsh since the BIG day was already tomorrow and on top of that, it was really hot. It was really weird since it was October and it was hot (A/N: I don't know the climate of Japan but I do know that October is near Christmas when it's cold) _'Maybe it's because of global warming.'_ I thought before sighing. _'People should prevent it from happening not making it happen or worsen it. What the heck! I sound like a nerd or something.'_ I shook my head and walked. I was now at my house. _'Home sweet home… As if! I'd rather go to hell!'_ I thought as I walked in. "Tadaima," I greeted when I saw my mom cooking dinner with my cousin.

My mom and my cousin looked at me and their eyes brightened. "Ryoma-chan, okaeri." my mother, Rinko Takeuchi (mother's maiden name), and cousin, Nanako Meino, greeted me both with a welcoming and sweet voice that made me smile a little and feel happy inside. (A/N: Ryoma would smile and be happy when his only alone until he smiles and shows his happiness in public when he and he's sempais won the National Tournament. He really is cute when he smiles :")

"O-K-A-E-R-I!! CHI-BI-SUKE/SEI-SHOU-NEN" I growled under my breath when I heard a person say that in a sing-song voice, which I recognized immediately. My baka oyaji, Nanjiroh Echizen (Samurai Nanjiroh), and another guy, Ryoga Echizen who is my adopted brother, greeted me with their so-called manly voice that made my smile turn upside down due to irritation upon hearing their voice.

Ryoga ran to me and stopped when he was in front of me; towering over me. "How was your day Chi-bi-suke?" Ryoga asked while Oyaji went back to his DIRTY business, reading pornographic magazines.

Once again, I growled under my breath as I heard my brother talk. "Stop syllabifying my name! It's irritating you know," I answered him with a harsh voice, catching him off-guard for a few moments.

My brother recovered from the shocked and looked at me with determined eyes that glinted because of the light. "Aww. Don't be like that. Come on, Chibi-suke, it's fun," he smirked; he was teasing me once again, all right.

I glared at him and walked away. "Che. Whatever." I replied and went upstairs since I was already tired. I opened the door of my room and lied down on my bed with a sigh. Whatever I do, I just can't seem to control my idiotic brother that teases me a lot. I stood up and fixed my things. I placed my tennis bag in the corner and took one last shower for the day. I lied down once again and thought real hard about the matches that were going to occur the next day. It was now raining. The cool wind made me want to sleep. _'That's weird. Why it did rain all of a sudden? A while ago it was sunny.…'_ I didn't have the chance to answer my questions since I was slowly drifting to sleep, my eyes closing more and more each second.

A few minutes later, my sleep didn't become a peaceful one for me anymore…

+Dream+

_I felt someone shaking my shoulder. "Sleeping Beauty please wake up," someone pleaded in a soft voice._

_Sleeping beauty? Who the hell is calling me sleeping beauty?! "Huh? What do you mean Sleeping Beauty?" I thought as I began to open my eyes, looking at the person who was holding me in his arms._

_The guy looked at me with happy gray eyes. "Sleeping Beauty, my princess, you're awake! But Ore-sama (A/N: guess who) hasn't kissed you my dear princess. But it doesn't matter I, Ore-sama will still kiss you, a kiss that you will not forget," that Ore-sama guy said while looking down at me._

_I wasn't able to reply since I was too drowned in my thoughts. 'Wait! Ore-sama? Kiss? Sleeping Beauty? Me? Wait I'll rephrase it, 'Ore-sama will kiss me because I am Sleeping Beauty…' That sounds much better… Wait, I think I heard the name 'ore-sama' before. ORE-SAMA?! That's the baka monkey king!' I screamed in my head. Then I saw his lips getting closer and closer ready to kiss me then I unconsciously slapped him really hard on the face. He then fainted. I was panting hard; the color of my face was drained. I then stood up and saw what I was wearing. Hell, it's a dress!_

"_What the hell is going on in here?!" I asked even though nobody was there to answer. I looked around me and saw nobody present._

"_Ryo-chan?" A soft voice came from behind me. I looked back and saw nothing. All I can see now was black. It was dark._

_I was looking around me, hurriedly looking for the person behind all of this. "Huh? Who's there?" I asked in a soft voice._

"_It's me," the voice answered my question._

_I was getting annoyed. This person isn't taking me seriously, damn it! "Who are you?" I asked once more, trying to calm myself down._

_I heard a sigh. "It's me, your destined person," it said once more. _

_Destined person? What the hell does that even mean? "Do I know you?" I snapped. Crap! I can't believe I'm playing his game!_

"_It's me-" _

_End of Dream_

_End of POV_

"Chibi-suke, wake up!!!!!" Ryoga yelled, pouring cold water on Ryoma's bed. His brother had been shaking in his bed for a while now.

Ryoma felt the cold and sat up at once yet, shakily. "Gah!!" Ryoma shouted on top of his lungs. He glared at his brother and balled his fists.

_Thud_

Ryoma fell out of his bed since he just woke up.

He was awakened by his oh-so-favorite big brother. He woke Ryoma up by using the forbidden method. It is the wake-me-up-with-cold-water method, which Ryoga knew Ryoma didn't like. Ryoma was furious; he was already starting to pop a vein.

"Why did you wake me up?" Ryoma asked with a soft yet scary voice which frightened the hell out of Ryoga. Ryoga was used to this, of course but, it was the first time he woke Ryoma up.

Ryoga was now a statue. He couldn't move. "Now, now, Chibi-suke, you wouldn't hurt your older brother, right?" He laughed nervously, backing away from his little brother who was wet from head to toe. He was beginning to wonder why he was so scared of Ryoma.

"Since when did I acknowledge you as my older brother?" Ryoma pointed out, still glaring at his poor brother.

"That's a little harsh, Chibi-suke." Ryoga pouted, looking at his brother with not-so-sad eyes.

"A-ni-ki!" Ryoma was growling louder, looking like his getting ready to kill someone. And that someone was really special to him, that he could tear him up to pieces until he died. His brother sure is going to go through hell.

"Stay where you are, chibi-suke. Don't you dare-" Ryoga screamed and ran out of Ryoma's room, trying to save his very own life but unluckily for him, he was still chased by his murderous brother that has glowing red eyes like a demon and sharp claws like a cat. For short, his brother was now a Demon Cat.

"Get back here!!" Ryoma hissed. Running really fast, he was **almost** able to catch up to his brother.

+Downstairs+

"Here we go again," Rinko sighed as she saw her two sons running around inside the house. It always happens once a week but to her it a daily routine.

"Gah! Stop that! Don't do that! Come on Chibi- hey!! Get of me! Chibi-suke!! Don't touch that part!! Karupin, not you too!!" Ryoga's voice was heard from afar.

"MEOW!!" Karupin hissed since Ryoga step on his precious fluffy tail. The one he played with almost everyday! With that, he then joined his master.

_Slash!! Slash!! _

_Crash!!_

_Thud!!_

_Scratch! Scratch!_

_Meaaaaw!! Meooww!! _

"Nanako," Rinko commanded then sighed.

"Hai Obaa-san," Nanako said and went to get the first aid kit from a drawer. She went to the kitchen to give Ryoma's mother the kit. They will have to tend Ryoga's wounds later, not that she cares though.

'At least Ryoma's a little happy since Ryoga arrived. Poor boy, he was so cold when Ryoga went away for 3 years.' Rinko thought, a smile creeping its way to her face.

+breakfast, dining table+

The two siblings ran towards the dining table, apparently racing once again, wherein Ryoma won once more. "Ohayo, Ryoma-chan, Ryoga-san. Glad you two are fine," Nanako smiled sweetly as the two sat down, not saying a word.

"What now?" Rinko asked while her children just sat still. Ryoma was already in his Tennis attire, jersey, jacket, black shorts, socks, tennis bag and his favorite white Fila cap. While Ryoga –well, let's just say that his clothes were torn and his face was full of scratches. Good thing it wasn't bleeding like the last time.

Ryoma spoke up after a few seconds of silence between the people there. "Aniki stepped on Karupin's tail and he was clawed by him. He's such a goof sometimes, acting younger than me. Mada mada dane, aniki," Ryoma said while eating his toast while glowering at it (it was Western Food which Ryoma didn't like). Ryoga was about to open his mouth but shut it tight since Ryoma glared daggers at his brother, wishing that he would shut up, knowing he would tell them about the _incident _earlier that day. Nanako just sighed but smiled because it was pretty funny and rare for a big brother to get beaten by his own little brother.

"Ne shishounen, don't you have a match today? Today is the day, right?" Nanjiroh asked while yawning, scratching his chest while he's at it.

Ryoma stood up abruptly after hearing his father's statement. Ryoma was now panicking. He got his a toaster, popped it in his mouth and got his tennis bag. He went to the doorway and put on his rubber shoes. "Ja!" He shouted behind his shoulder before running out.

"Good luck Ryo-chan/Chibi-suke/Shishounen," his family greeted him good luck before Ryoma could step out.

"I wish I could see it," Nanako and Ryoga sighed, wanting to see how Ryoma would do.

Nanjiroh picked up the remote and turned on the TV. He was scanning the channels to see if there's something he wants to watch. He stopped when he saw the weather forecast…

"_Today's weather will be rainy with few thunders and lightings, it says that our weather forecast has spotted a Low Pressure Area near Tokyo and Kanagawa…" the news caster said. _

After hearing that, Nanjiroh turned the TV off. "…" they were silent; nothing was heard among the people in the Echizen household.

"I think there will be no BIG day today" Nanjiroh broke the silence then pouted. He was wondering what his Ryoma would do now…

+Kanagawa Tennis Court+

Dark clouds covered the once blue sky. "I think it's gonna rain, nya," Kikumaru Eiji, half of the Golden Pair who is an acrobat that acts like a cat, whined as he saw the clouds.

"Saa, you're right Eiji," Fuji Shuusuke, the tensai of Seigaku and also a sadist, agreed on his best friend's whining.

"There is 90% chance that it's going to rain and 10% chance that it won't," Inui Sadaharu, the data specialist of Seigaku, informed them, scribbling on his green notebook.

Oishi, the vice captain and the other half of the Golden pair, was staring at the sky and felt a cold droplet of water that come down from the sky. It was…

**Rain**

It was pouring harder after a few moments, making the Seigaku regulars run towards a place wherein they won't get wet.

A certain broom-headed regular grunted. "We worked so hard yet it still rained! It's so unfair!" Momoshiro Takeshi (or Momo for short), a power house player, whined in annoyance. They heard thunder, making them whimper a bit.

"Stop whining Peach Butt! We all know that we worked so hard for this day! So stop being so loud Teme! Fssshhhh!" Kaidoh Kaoru, the rival of Momo, answered in annoyance.

"What did you say Mamushi?!" Momo shouted while standing up, glaring at the snake shot player.

"I said this once, I can say it a thousand times as much as you like! I said stop whining Peach Butt! We all know that we worked so hard for this day! So stop being so loud Teme! Fssshhhh!" Kaidoh too stood up and repeated what he told Momo awhile ago.

"Hora hora, stop it you two!" Kawamura Takashi (or Taka), another power house player that has a split personality when holding a racket, said while trying to stop the two from getting black eyes.

Fuji opened his bag and fished out his racket. "Here Taka-san," Fuji gave him the racket and watched as he turned into another person.

"BURNING!! BOTH OF YOU STOP IT OR ELSE, I'LL LET YOU STAY IN THE RAIN!! IT'S BURNING BABY!!" Taka said in English as he waved the racket in the air, an aura surrounding him.

"Mou… Fujiko don't be like that, nya!" Eiji said as he removed the racket from the power house player's hands, the aura disappearing.

"Hehe… Gomen," Taka said while scratching the back of his head, being the soft-hearted Taka-san once again.

"…" The two 2nd year Regulars were quiet

"Echizen you alright?" the tensai asked the prince who was sitting quietly in a corner. He was just staring at them for quite some time now.

"H-hai" Ryoma replied with a blush since Fuji was so close to his face. He pulled his cap lower to hide his now red face.

"Echizen you're all red, are you sick or something?" Fuji asked worriedly, putting his warm hand gently on Ryoma's forehead making him redder than he already was. Ryoma quickly looked away, making Fuji's hand miss his face.

"You're hot" Fuji muttered. His warm breath tickled Ryoma's neck, sending chills running down his spine.

'_So warm… Wait, what am I thinking?! He's my senpai for goodness' sake! This is ridiculous!' _ Ryoma thought while Fuji came closer.

Ryoma blushed again once he was about to recover from he previous one. He saw beautiful cerulean blue eyes that made him want to faint. The intensity was so… Disturbing.

"Are you sure you're ok? You are getting hotter, Echizen. I think you should go home now. The games are not going to be continued, anyways," Fuji muttered once more, ruffling Ryoma's hair.

'_Baka!! How can I not be hot when you're so near my face and you're touching me?'_ Ryoma thought, a little annoyed as to why his sempai was so oblivious.

"Che. I'm not sick Fuji-sempai," Ryoma swatted away Fuji's hand when he was abut to touch his face again then lowered his cap to cover his blush for the third time that day.

Fuji chuckled, understanding. Ryoma was blushing because of him! He laughed louder, getting a few curious glances from the others. "Here comes your cocky side again, R-yo-ma-chan," Fuji teased him, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"Don't call me that. It's irritating me," Ryoma replied with a cold voice, remembering the times when his father and his brother called him that to annoy him.

Fuji looked more amused, seeing Ryoma shudder because of his thoughts. "Okay then… How about if I call you Ryoma?" Fuji asked teasing him a little bit more, his eyes looking at the boy pleadingly.

"Whatever. I'm going for a walk," Ryoma stood up and grabbed his racket from the seat beside him. It was still raining but he didn't care. He was busy thinking.

"Be back!" Oishi said with his mother hen tone voice once Ryoma walked out of the shed they were staying in.

Ryoma walked and walked and walked. He wanted to clear his mind since a certain tensai was teasing him to no end.

'_Why am I always embarrassed when he comes near me? My heart is always pounding, hard.'_ Ryoma thought still walking, wishing that he could get answers to all his questions.

'_What the heck is this feeling?_' Ryoma thought furiously. He was clueless enough that he was already falling for the Tensai of Seigaku. His world only revolves in Tennis. It was even in his mind, room, and even his body was made to be for Tennis. It was his life, to put it simply.

**Bump**

He bumped on someone that made him fall backward because of his petite body.

"Ah gomen…" the person said, offering his and out to Ryoma.

"Itai, itai, itai, itai, itai. Watch where you're going ne-" Ryoma paused and opened his eyes. He became wide eyed once he saw someone, someone he knew that he should never say those things to. "Bu-bu-buchou!?" Ryoma yelled, too shocked.


End file.
